


A Special Present

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feel-good, Feels, Fluff, Happy Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: You prepare a special present for Jumin, and ask him to open it in front of you.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	A Special Present

Jumin growls softly as he feels someone shaking his shoulder, trying to wake him up. He can listen to his fiancée’s voice calling his name. He can’t believe it’s already time to wake up and wonders why he’s feeling so tired. He sighs and opens his eyes, squinting them at the light coming from the lamp on the side of the bed.

“What’s the matter, my love?” he asks, setting his hand on top of the smaller hand that had been shaking his shoulder.

“It’s midnight! Happy birthday, baby!” you say with the biggest smile he’s ever seen on your face. His body relaxes and he lets out a small chuckle.

“Thank you, MC. Is it really midnight?” he smiles softly, taking MC’s hand to his lips and kissing it.

“I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you,” you explain and lean down to kiss him softly on the lips. “I have something for you,” you whisper against his lips and then excitedly turn over to the nightstand and take out a package from it.

Jumin takes the chance to sit down on the bed and smiles when you place the medium-sized gift on his lap. 

“Open it,” you encourage him, and he does as told, making sure not to tear the gift wrap.

He takes out what he thinks it’s a small notebook that has a picture of you, him and Elizabeth the 3rd on the cover. Smiling, he opens it and realizes it’s not only that, but a scrapbook where you have kept and decorated every possible souvenir you could find. From the movie tickets to the first time you convinced him to go with you to the plane ticket to your first trip together and a photo from the photobooth you had pulled him into. There are also some pressed flowers that have dates scribbled next to them, and he recognizes them as your past birthday and the day you got promoted in your job. He remembers he sent you a bouquet of your favourite flowers on each occasion and is shocked you pressed some of those flowers.

There are several candid pictures you apparently took when he wasn’t looking. His eyes linger on one of them, his laugh genuine and unscripted. He can’t remember when it was taken, but he had never seen himself laugh in that manner. He loves the fact you added some photos of yourself and Elizabeth as well, decorated with cute sparkly stickers that make him smile once more.

On the last page, there are some photos of himself and other RFA members. There’s a photo with Yoosung at one of the RFA parties, and next to it, he sees a messy handwriting wishing him a happy birthday and saying how much he admires how he handles his work at C&R. Then he sees a photo from a formal event with Jaehee next to him, and recognizes her neat handwriting. She wished him a happy birthday and commended him for his constant loyalty to both the company and the RFA. Every one of the RFA members, even Zen had written a small birthday message next to a photo that featured them and Jumin. He had to admit his favourite was the picture of Jihyun and him during highschool next to a heartfelt message from his best friend. He turns the page and he sees a picture of him petting Elizabeth, with a neat paw print next to it. Jumin chuckles and turns his head to you, who has the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

“Thank you, my love,” he says, putting a couple of hair strands behind your ear and giving you a soft kiss. “This is the best present I’ve ever received.”

“I thought it might be nice,” you shrug sheepishly “But it isn’t your official present, your dad told me the store you usually get your ties and--”

“This,” Jumin interrupts you, holding the scrapbook in his hands. “Is the best gift I have ever received in all my life.”

“It’s no diamond pen.”

“It’s not, but it’s a project that you dedicated days or weeks to. You reached out to everyone on the RFA and added these small souvenirs I didn’t even know you had been keeping this whole time. I-- No one had ever taken that much time with the gifts they gave me. And to know you did…” he takes a deep breath and holds the scrapbook to his chest. “Makes me remember why I feel in love with you in the first place.”

You can’t contain the way your eyes fill with tears, but before they threaten to roll down your cheeks, you jump into your fiancé’s arms, ready to share his first birthday as soon-to-be husband and wife.


End file.
